extreme_fanfic_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
This is a list of Events and Results from Extreme Fanfic Wrestling. Results Week 1: #Thunder Long def Brutal Barry in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament #Powerline def Laughing Leonard in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament #Jack Threlfall def Bruiser Bencia in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tounrnament #Thunderbolt def Devil Child in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament #MARKK (W/ Kevin Stang) def Giant Guppy in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament #CPL Wilczynski (W/ SGT Hardin) def Barberino by countout in an opening round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament Week 2: #Shogun Yanai (W/ Devil Child) def Dark Hado (W/ Furious Frye) #MARKK (W/ Kevin Stang) def CPL Wilczynski (W/ SGT Hardin) by Disqualification in a second round contest in the EFW World Championship Tournament #Hunter Blakesfield (W/ Jennifer Smith) def Devil Child (W/ Shogun Yanai) #Thunderbolt def Jack Threlfall in a second round match in the EFW World Championship Tournament #Tristen Colden def Miss Mayhem #The Misfits def The Circus Clowns #Powerline def Thunder Long in a Falls Count Anywhere Match in the second round in the EFW World Championship Tournament Week 3: #Thunder Long def Leo Fuer #Hunter Blakesfield def Shogun Yanai in a Hardcore Match #Ashley Marie Brooks def Kelsey (W/ Kimmy) #Flare Jack def Brutal Barry #Duke Jackson def CPL Wilczynski, Martin Scarab, SGT Hardin, Devil Child, Hannah Layla, Suplex Salezza, Shogun Yanai, Barberino, Dark Hado, Madd Max, Furious Frye, Flare Jack, Giant Guppy and Demonic DJ in a 15 man battle royal to determine the first entrant in a fatal 4 way to determine the first EFW Zero G Champion. #MARKK def Powerline and Thunderbolt in a triple threat match to determine the 2 finalists in the EFW World Title Tournament Ruthless Aggression: Main article: Ruthless Aggression Week 4: #Hunter Blakesfield def Devil Child & Shogun Yanai (W/ Hyozanru & Kew Li) by disqualification #Jennifer Smith def Queen B #Duke Jackson, Flare Jack & Madd Max def Demonic DJ, Brutal Barry & Laughing Leonard #Powerline, Joseph Winters & Thunderbolt def MARKK, Jack Threlfall & Thunder Long Week 5: #Joseph Winters def Jack Threlfall by disqualification #Hannah Layla def The Circus Clowns to become the number one contender for the EFW World Tag Team Championships with a partner of his choosing #Demonic DJ was meant to defend the EFW Zero G Championship against Duke Jackson, but after DJ attacked Duke during Duke's entrance, the match was cancelled, however, the new Co-GM decided to reschedule the match for Supremacy X #MARKK def Thunder Long & Hunter Blakesfield in a triple threat match to become the number one contender for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship at Supremacy X Week 6: #Suplex Salezza def Hannah Layla #Furious Frye (W/ Dark Hado & El Grosso) def Demonic DJ in an open challenge issued by DJ #Tristen Colden def Ashley Marie Brooks #Barberino & Martin Scarab def The Army #Jason Cage (W/ Claud Gorman) def Joseph Winters Week 7: #Hunter Blakesfield (W/ Jennifer Smith) & Hannah Layla def The Circus Clowns by submission #Jason Cage (W/ Claud Gorman) def Thunder Long by disqualification #Jennifer Smith vs Tristen Colden to determine the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Championship ended in a double countout #MARKK (W/ Kevin Stang) & Jack Threlfall def Team Electric (Powerline & Thunderbolt) Week 8: #Joseph Winters & Jason Cage (W/ Claud Gorman) def The Asian Alliance (W/ Kew Chi & Hyozanru) #Randy Newton def Demonic DJ #Hunter Blakesfield def Powerline to add a stipulation to his match at Supremacy X Supremacy X: Main Article: Supremacy X Week 9: #Tyler DeToya def Martin Maverick #The Country Girls (Jennifer Smith & Ashley Marie Brooks) def Tristen Colden & Scarlett #Warsman def Thunderbolt #K2 def Queen B & Miss Mayhem to become the first EFW Blossoms Tag Team Championship #H20 © def Asheel to retain the EFW World Tag Team Championships #Powerline def Thunder Long Week 10: #The Army def Team Mexico in a qualifying match for the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole #Warsman def Tyler DeToya #The Misfits & The Circus Clowns def H20 & The Asian Alliance in a qualifying match for the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole #Tony 2 Times & Night Wolf def Powerline & Bruiser Bencia where if Tony or Night Wolf won the match for their team, whoever earned the win for their team would qualify for the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole Week 11: #Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab def Martin Maverick & Leo Fuer in a first round match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #Warsman def Jack Threlfall #Jason Cage def Martin Scarab, Dark Hado, Furious Frye, Tyler DeToya, Hannah Layla, Duke Jackson, Thunderbolt, Barberino, Devil Child, Giant Guppy, Kusami, Demonic DJ, Shogun Yanai & Randy Newton in a 15 man Zero G Battle Royal qualifying match for the Weapons Gauntlet at Hardcore Hell Hole #Devil Child & Giant Guppy def Adam Oakridge & Nate Norris in a first rount match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #Bruiser Bencia def Tony 2 Times in a No Disqualification Match Week 12: #John Pecker & Ricky Vulturn def Demonic DJ & Duke Jackson in a first round match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #Barberino & Thunderbolt def Henry Samptor & Kevin Alersad in a first round match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #Martin Scarab & Joseph Winters def Devil Child & Giant Guppy in a semi final match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #John Pecker & Ricky Vulturn def Barberino & Thunderbolt in a semi final match in the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament #H20 def The Army #MARKK, Thunder Long & Tony 2 Times def Powerline, Bruiser Bencia & Jason Cage Week 13: #Jason Cage def Kusami #Devil Child def Jack Threlfall #Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab def John Pecker & Ricky Vulturn in the finals of the Wildcard Tag Team Tournament to become the number one contenders for the EFW World Tag Team Championships #Powerline def Tony 2 Times Hardcore Hell Hole: Main Article: Hardcore Hell Hole Week 14: #Stephen Edens def MARKK #John Pecker def Blake Roberts #H20 def Joseph Winters & Martin Scarab © for the EFW World Tag Team Championships Category:Events Category:Results